The State in Which
by steenbeans
Summary: Logan finds Veronica over at the espresso machine and confesses to having done "something horrible". But what happens next? Missing scene between episodes 2.15 and 2.16. Oneshot.


**A/N As some of you know, I've been struggling with a pretty terrible case of writer's block lately. So I decided to try and write something quickly, just whatever came to mind. **

**I always thought there was a noticeable shift in the way Logan and Veronica interacted after he came to her job in "The Quick and the Wed", but we never got any explanation why. Here's my take on what they may have discussed. **

**Disclaimer: Characters (and the first few lines of dialogue) owned by Rob Thomas and friends. The rest is from my brain. Hope that part doesn't suck.**

_The State in Which_

"Guess you never know where true love's gonna find you."

"If it comes looking for me, I'll be over by the espresso machine."

"Hey."

Veronica stops short at the sight of Logan. The last sentence she uttered echoes in her mind. She hasn't quite made it over to the espresso machine yet, but still… _Weird timing._

Logan is doing that thing again, that thing where he tugs at the bottoms of his sleeves to cover up his fingers. It's one of his tells, something she picked up on ages ago, and it means he's nervous. It also means he has something to hide, but the two sort of go hand in hand.

Veronica doesn't reply to his greeting. She's too busy trying to work out what he's doing here. She knows he's not here for the coffee. It's after seven, and he's usually switched over to something a bit stronger by this point in the evening. This can only mean one thing: he's here to see her.

"Um…" Logan glances around briefly before continuing. "I know you're busy, but uh… I think I've done something horrible."

She stares up at him, momentarily speechless and more than a little concerned. It's not what he's said (although if _Logan_ thinks he's done something horrible, that is genuinely alarming). No, it's the look in his eye that's really worrying her. He looks wounded, and a bit desperate, and it's very, very clear that he needs her.

Veronica opens her mouth to ask him what's wrong, what she can do to help. But then an image of Hannah blowing him a kiss comes to mind, and she snaps it closed. She hasn't forgotten the little remark he made, the one about her being cute when she's jealous. So, okay, maybe it _has_ been a few days since he said it, and maybe she _should _let it go… but, truthfully, it still stings a bit. And per their own rules of engagement, it's now her turn to inflict a little damage back.

"So it's an odd-numbered day again, huh?" she returns dryly. "Kissing my ass for a favor?"

Logan's expression wavers somewhere between resignation and disappointment at her words, and she feels the tiniest bit of regret for giving him a hard time. He flashes her that trademark smirk of his before replying, "If you'd prefer I kiss something _else _of yours, I'm open to suggestions…"

She folds her arms across her chest and rolls her eyes, pretending to be disgusted by his response but secretly rather pleased. "Well before you confess your latest crime, I should warn you: if it has to do with dead hookers and cocaine, I'm officially not for hire."

"How about semi-conscious hookers and crystal meth?" he counters.

"Mmm, tempting as all _that_ sounds, I'm already on the clock in a slightly more legitimate venture. As you may have noticed."

Veronica's gesturing to the many customers milling around them, as proof of that statement, when she catches sight of Vinnie. Instead of leaving, he's seated himself at one of the tables in the back. His head is currently tilted all the way to one side, as he admires the backside of a passing waitress. Spotting Veronica, he gives her an exaggerated wink and a thumbs up. Revolted, she turns her attention back to Logan.

"However," she continues, " as a parting gift, I can point you in the direction of a private investigator sitting in this very establishment who would be _more_ than happy to divest you of your money. And, just in case things get _really _hairy with those hookers, I should probably give you the number of a lawyer I know who has questionable scruples… Oh wait, you're already acquainted with Cliff, aren't you?" She gives Logan her very sweetest smile.

But this time the expected _quid pro quo_ doesn't come. Instead, Logan sighs heavily and shoves his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. "Veronica…" He pauses and looks down at the floor, and then he lifts his eyes back up to meet hers. "Look, I know you don't owe me any favors, okay? I know you never have. But can't we just put our crap aside for five minutes? I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm, uh, a little short on friends, at the moment. "

Veronica makes the mistake of holding his gaze. Logan looks so miserable that she feels her resolve crack… and then shatter into tiny pieces. "Fine, I'll be your short friend," she grudgingly agrees. "Just this once. But, for the record, I don't appreciate the disparaging remark about my height."

"Noted," he replies, one corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

She tracks down her manager to let her know she's taking a break, and leads Logan out the side door to the alley. It's dingy and smells of stale coffee grounds, not romantic at all. But for some reason she feels vaguely nervous to be alone with Logan. It's been awhile. She tucks a loose strand of hair back into her ponytail and looks up at him. "I don't have much time," she says curtly. "What's going on?"

"It's always business with you," Logan notes, not without affection. His face changes then, smile fading into a scowl, and Veronica is certain he's remembering the last time he uttered those words to her. It was last year, during their clandestine dating phase. _Just a few minutes before his dad caught us making out on his couch. _

She'd taken his words back then as a challenge, surprising them both by agreeing to go back to his house for awhile to "hang out". Knowing full well that they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of one another, every time they were alone together. Knowing full well how quickly things seemed to… escalate. She's always wondered what would have happened that day, if Aaron _hadn't_ interrupted them…

Logan clears his throat."You were right. About Hannah. I found out Dr. Griffith had a daughter who went to our school, so I looked her up in the yearbook. I tracked her down at the Winter Carnival, pretended I didn't know who she was and-"

"And turned on the charm," Veronica finishes with a sigh. She's already worked this much out for herself. She knows Logan far too well to think his new choice in girlfriends is a coincidence. But still, hearing him admit it- to _her_ of all people- is strange.

"Something like that," he replies vaguely. He looks down the darkened alley, his eyes and voice far away. "I figured it would be easy, you know? Seduce a little sophomore nobody, let her dad see us hanging out together and bam- I'm a free man."

As Logan turns back towards her, Veronica quickly averts her eyes. The thought of him seducing someone else is making her distinctly uncomfortable, which is both frustrating and annoying. Aware that he's watching her, waiting for a response, she pushes her own emotions aside and looks up at him bravely. And the pained look she sees on Logan's face tells her everything she needs to know.

"But she's not just a little nobody to you anymore, is she?" she asks softly.

Logan hesitates for several long seconds before answering. He kicks a pebble with the corner of his sneaker, staring down the alley again. "No," he finally admits. "She's… innocent. Sweet. Not what I expected. Not like-" Logan glances over at her, stopping abruptly.

"You can say it. Not like us."

"I was going to say not like _me_," he corrects.

"No, you weren't," she replies, barely meeting his eyes. "But I appreciate the lie."

They're both silent for a moment. Logan is studying her with a frown, looking like he's about to argue the point further. Veronica goes on before he can. "So, did it work? Did he see you guys together?"

"Yeah," he confirms. "He knew what I was up to right away, too, so I didn't bother trying to pretend. I told him that I'd keep seeing her until he made his testimony disappear. And I made it clear that I'd do anything I had to, to keep Hannah on my side." Logan looks at her pointedly. "Anything."

"Jesus, Logan."

"I know." He leans his back against the concrete wall of the building and looks down at the ground. "I'm a piece of shit."

Veronica feels a bit queasy, and she tells herself it's just a reaction to his ruthlessness. She swallows and forces herself to ask the question on her mind. "Please tell me you didn't…?"

Logan scratches at a spot on the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. "No," he replies. "She, uh, wanted to, but I… I stopped before it went too far."

"_She_ wanted to?"

"She thinks I'm a swell guy," Logan says with a wry smile. "A poor, misunderstood soul who she can cure with kindness. You should have heard the way she defended me to her mother the other day." He lets out a bitter laugh. "She trusts me completely."

Veronica shakes her head at him, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Why are you even telling me this?"

"Because I need you to tell me what to do."

"C'mon, Logan, you know what to do. Even you're not _that_ jaded."

"You sure about that?" he counters, his eyes hard.

"Yes," she replies quickly. "But if you want me to spell it out for you, fine. You have to find another way to prove you didn't kill Felix. A way that _doesn't_ include defiling an innocent girl."

"Don't you think I've tried?" he demands , his voice growing louder. "Don't you think I've _been_ trying since I got arrested? I came to _you_ for help, remember? Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?"

"And I helped you," Veronica returns coldly, not appreciating his tone. "Remember? That wasn't exactly a picnic for me, either."

They glare at one another for several seconds. Thoroughly aggravated, Veronica shakes her head at him and begins heading towards the door. But Logan quickly steps in front of her, anticipating her reaction. "Veronica, wait," he pleads. She tries to skirt around him, but he reaches out and takes hold of her arm. "Please wait. I'm sorry."

Logan drops his hand, watching her warily. When she makes no additional effort to get past him, he continues. "My plan worked," he informs her. "Dr. Griffith told me he's not going to testify."

"Okay…" she says slowly. "So what's the problem?"

Veronica knows the answer before she's even finished asking the question. Logan won't look her in the eye, and for a second she has the strongest urge to shake him. He's so damned _predictable_. Falling for the cute blonde from the broken home, once again. _The cute blonde whose Daddy doesn't approve._ She puts one hand on her hip, staring up at him until he finally looks down at her.

"I had to agree to end things with Hannah," Logan explains.

"So end things with Hannah," she shrugs, being purposely obtuse.

"I… I don't want to," he admits.

"Well you don't have a choice," she says flatly. "You _have_ to."

"But what if-"

"There is no 'what if' with these people," Veronica interrupts, unconsciously raising her voice. "You think you can negotiate with drug-dealing _murderers_? Don't you remember what they almost did to me at the River Styx?"

Logan's brow furrows , and he steps closer to her. He lifts his hand up to her cheek, to the spot Liam Fitzpatrick almost tattooed, and runs his fingers gently down the side of her face. "How could I forget?" he asks softly.

Taken utterly off guard, Veronica can do nothing more than stare at him for several seconds. His eyes are dark and full of intensity, and the anger she felt towards him just moments ago is morphing into something much more bewildering. But then she recalls the subject of their conversation, the willowy blonde who's captured Logan's heart, and her expression hardens. She takes a step backward.

Logan drops his hand, stuffing it into his pocket a bit roughly. "So that's it, then?" he asks.

Veronica hesitates before responding. She's not so sure they're talking about Hannah, anymore. But maintaining status quo is imperative, where she and Logan are concerned. This tenuous truce of theirs is infinitely better than the emotional minefield they used to play in. _We're lucky we made it through _that _with all of our limbs intact._

"Yeah, that's it," she confirms quietly. Exhaling, she takes a small step closer to him. "Listen, I know you like this girl. But if you don't keep your word to the good doctor, there's no telling what he could do. It's just not worth risking your life, Logan."

"Yeah, some life," he scoffs. "Alone and friendless."

"Not friendless," she corrects. He glances at her with a raised brow, searching her eyes for sincerity. She lets him see that she means it, but she can't help adding, "I mean, you'll always have _Dick_."

Logan's face breaks into a grin. "I will always have that," he agrees. He sighs and leans back against the wall, becoming solemn again in an instant. "What the hell do I say to her, Veronica?"

"How about the truth, for a change?" she suggests. "I hear that's something that normal people do."

"Is it?" he asks dryly. "I wouldn't know." He offers her a small smile, and she can't help smiling back.

As they look at one another, in the dim lighting distilled from the street, Veronica feels something pass between them. A sort of silent understanding. The sticky layer of resentment that's been sandwiched into every conversation of theirs since the breakup…it's gone. What remains is a slice of pain, a sprinkle of confusion, but also a rather stubborn bond.

Taken aback by this discovery, Veronica shifts her eyes away from Logan's gaze. She rubs her hands over her bare arms, remembering suddenly that she's on the clock. Logan's always had this way of making her forget what she's supposed to be doing, ever since they were kids. It makes her feel a little nostalgic for the old days, for all of those long summer nights with Lilly and Duncan_. And for those longer summer nights, with just me and Logan…_

She exhales quietly, before finally breaking their silence. "Well, you can't string her along, anymore. You know that, right?"

Logan nods his head slightly. "I know," he replies. He watches her with a rather odd expression for a moment before adding, "I know it's over."

Refusing to dissect his looks and words any further, Veronica frowns and moves forward abruptly. "I've, uh, really got to get back inside," she says, indicating that she needs him to step away from the door.

"Okay." Logan walks backward until he's standing in the shadow of the adjacent building. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." She opens the door and begins to walk back inside, when once again she feels Logan's grip on her lower arm. She spins around to face him.

"Hey," he says softly, his face just inches from hers. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome," she stutters.

Logan gives her the very briefest of smiles, and then he lets go of her arm and walks away. The metal door clangs shut behind him. Veronica stands there for a moment, staring at the door while her eyes adjust to the lighting inside the Hut.

"Do my eyes deceive me," Wallace speaks up from behind her, "or did I just see you and Logan Echolls disappear into an alleyway together?"

"No, your vision is fine," Veronica replies, turning slowly to face her best friend. "It's my sanity that's in question."

"You two aren't, uh, you know, again…right?" he asks uncertainly.

"Nope," she assures him. "He just needed a favor."

"What else is new?" Wallace asks with a wink.

"Business, as usual," Veronica agrees.

He grins, looking visibly relieved, and walks ahead of her; heading back towards Jane. She lags behind, glancing at the metal door again. It remains shut. "Status quo," she adds quietly.

She smoothes one hand over her hair, tugging her vest straight with her other hand. And then she plasters a bright smile on her face, and resumes her walk towards the espresso machine.

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
